Regular Show: Truth or Dare
by tiimee
Summary: story by Jay and Lover! Ask any type of truth or dare question to your fav or least fav character! have fun! Rated for the fact you guys send us weird-ass truths or dares! 8D
1. The Beginning

Regular Show: Truth or Dare

bluejaygirl: Hello peoples! Welcome to the show!

raccoonlover: ohai everyone! Let's get this party started!

bluejaygirl: In this show, you will be able to ask your favorite..

raccoonlover: or your least favorite!

bluejaygirl: ...character the most shocking dares or horrifying truths!

raccoonlover: Yay! We're here with the RS Characters! Say hello to...

bluejaygirl: Mordecai!

Mordecai: Yeah-uh!

raccoonlover: Rigby!

Rigby: I'm gonna win this!

bluejaygirl: Pops!

Pops: JOLLY GOOD SHOW!

raccoonlover: Skips!

Skips: Hello everyone!

bluejaygirl: Benson!

Benson: Good afternoon, female slackers.

raccoonlover: *rolls eyes* Muscle Man & High Five Ghost!

Muscle Man: WHOO! Start the party! You know who else wants to start the party? MY MOM!

High Five Ghost: *high fives him*

bluejaygirl: Margaret!

Margaret: Hey, everyone! :)

raccoonlover: Eileen!

Eileen: Hey, internet people! :3

bluejaygirl: Now, that you meet everyone... SEND US THE TRUTHS OR DARES! We need a lot of 'em! Keep them within the- Ahh, send us anything!

raccoonlover: Hope to see lots!

bluejaygirl: Until next time, this is bluejaygirl and raccoonlover, and the RS gang signing off :D

Gang: Bye, everyone!


	2. Wait, What?

_We're sorry if we didn't use your idea in this chapter!_

* * *

><p><span>Regular Show: Truth or Dare<span>

bluejaygirl: Welcome back! Thank you all for the reviews! Man, you guys come up with the most insane truths or dares! xD

raccoonlover: it's rated M, isn't it?

bluejaygirl: yeah, you're right. Okay! Let's start! The following three come from Ultrablastic123. Oh, Mordecai!

Mordecai: Yeah?

bluejaygirl: Your dare is to... tell Margaret your emotional feelings toward her!

raccoonlover: oooh! xD xD

Mordecai: uhhh uhhhhh D':

raccoonlover: dumbass! Say something!

Margaret: What is he going to say?

bluejaygirl: ._. just watch...

Mordecai: uhhh M-M-Margaret...

bluejaygirl: dude! calm down, you're shaking! D:

raccoonlover: awww, you should give him a hug! :)

bluejaygirl: *punches raccoonlover*

raccoonlover: OW!

Mordecai: Margaret, I have a big ass crush on you... Oh God, I'm gonna puke!

Margaret: You do? :)

Rigby: Since daycare!

bluejaygirl: ok ok! stop... NEXT DARE!

raccoonlover: Dude! Sorry she LOVES Mordecai!

bluejaygirl: SHUT UP! Next dare is for Benson...

Benson: Jay, shouldn't you be studying?

bluejaygirl: Who cares? Anyway, Ultra asks you to... EAT ONE OF YOUR GUMBALLS!

Benson: You are such a slack- WHAT?

raccoonlover: Dude, that means rape yourself to get a gumball.

Mordecai & bluejaygirl: AW SICK!

Rigby & raccoonlover: YAY!

raccoonlover: BWAHAHAHAHA! XD XD XD XD DO IT F****T!

bluejaygirl: Lover! Language!

raccoonlover: rated M for mature, baby! :3

Benson: okay I'll do it!

Mordecai & bluejaygirl: EWWWW!

Rigby & raccoonlover: YEAHHHH! DO IT! DO IT!

Benson: *whimpers* *turns his knob thing and opens the latch and takes out his ball*

raccoonlover: EAT IT!

Benson: *puts it in his mouth*

Rigby: :O

Mordecai: DX

Benson: it tastes sour and bitter! Gross! But the taste is addictive!

bluejaygirl: Uhhh... do you guys have anything to say?

Pops: Oh my!

Skips: That's wrong...

Muscle Man & High Five Ghost: *snickering*

Margaret: O_o?

Eileen: D:

raccoonlover: hehehe! The next one is for Eileen!

Eileen: Me?

raccoonlover: yeah. Ultra asks to tell us why did you call everyone "internet people"?

Eileen: To symbolize the people who uhh spend time online?

bluejaygirl: Very nice, Eileen! :) Thank you, Ultrablastic123! The next set of dares comes from a fellow reader, PropertyofDemyx!

raccoonlover: :(

bluejaygirl: Ignore her... Mordecai!

Mordecai: What? :/

bluejaygirl; Dare Time!

Mordecai: Oh God! It better not be embarrassing!

bluejaygirl: It's not! All you have to do is blow kisses to your fans!

Mordecai: :D I have lots of fangirls!

bluejaygirl: Like me!

Mordecai: I love you all! ;D Mwah!

raccoonlover: That was weak...

bluejaygirl: *rolls eyes* Okay Rigby-

raccoonlover: I WANNA READ! Okay, Rigorson! Twirl in the air!

Rigby: What! That's girly!

bluejaygirl: Do it!

Rigby: okkk Uh! *jumps in the air* LOOK AT ME! I'M SPINNING! WHEEE! OH GOD! *falls to the ground* owwww.

bluejaygirl: hehehe! Pops!

Pops: Yes, my dear?

bluejaygirl: here catch!

She throws him a lollipop

Pops: Hmm?

bluejaygirl: name it after yourself!

Pops: Oh goody! Hmmm I will name it Pops! Good show!

raccoonlover: man he's a retard!

bluejaygirl *punches her* be nice!

raccoonlover: OW! :P Thank you, PropertyofDemyx. Now... OMG! HERE'S A GOOD ONE! BENSON!

Benson: WHAT IS IT?

raccoonlover: This one comes from Regular Retard. They dare you to... KISS SKIPS ON THE LIPS FOR 2 MINUTES!

Benson & Skips: WHAT?

raccoonlover: Come on, Benny! You can do it! :)

She pushes him up to Skips. They stare at each other then pucker up. :D Then they kiss.

Benson: ? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LOVER!

Skips: ...

bluejaygirl: ZOMG! okay, we'll get back to them. *shudders* The next dares come from Nameless Nacho!

raccoonlover: cool name! :DD

bluejaygirl: yes it is! Now I need Mordecai & Rigby.

Mordecai & Rigby: Yes?

bluejaygirl: Rigby, pee on Benson.

raccoonlover: Mordecai, kiss Margaret.

Mordecai and Rigby: O_O

Rigby: okay I will when he finishes his makeout session with Skips.

raccoonlover: okay you 2 stop kissing!

Benson: ahh that felt good.

Skips: uhhh...

raccoonlover: are you bi, Benson? Anyways, Rigby, pee on him!

Rigby: okay BUT I WANT WATER!

raccoonlover: okay *leaves to get water*

bluejaygirl: So, Mordy, are you gonna kiss her?

Mordecai: uhhhh...

raccoonlover: *from other room* HE RATHER KISS JAY!

Mordecai: SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!

bluejaygirl: so...

Mordecai: okay.. I'll do it. Margaret?

Margaret: yeah?

He goes up to her and kisses her.

raccoonlover: *comes back* hey what I- O M G! :DDDD This is why they're my favorite couple.

bluejaygirl: *with tears in eyes* I hate you..

Mordecai: *stops* Wow... *resumes*

Margaret: :)

bluejaygirl: *sniffles* :'(

raccoonlover: Here Rigby! *gives him bottle of water*

Rigby: *chugs it down* I'm ready! Oh crap! I gotta piss!

He goes up to Benson and lets it go.

Benson: Oh my God! RIGBY!

Rigby: Ahhhhhhhh xD Feels good x3

Benson: EWWWW! Can i go wash up?

raccoonlover: later! Now let's check back with Mordecai & Margaret.

bluejaygirl: NO!

raccoonlover: Are you 2 done?

Mordecai & Margaret: Yeah :D

raccoonlover: Jesus, Jay! They weren't having sex or anything. Chill!

bluejaygirl: :'(

Mordecai: She's jealous? :D

raccoonlover: yeah, she's your fangirl.

Mordecai: Well...

He goes up to Jay and kisses her on the cheek.

bluejaygirl: what the crap?

Mordecai: shut up :)

bluejaygirl: *blushes*

raccoonlover: ._. all right next!

bluejaygirl: whoops! *gets up* Thanx dude.

Mordecai: ;)

bluejaygirl: *laughs* okay Rigby & Eileen...

Rigby & Eileen: Yes?

bluejaygirl: Kiss each other! :D

raccoonlover: WHAT? RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEE! DX DX DX DX

* * *

><p><em>~To Be Continued~<em>

_Thank you all for sending truths or dares! If yours wasn't in the chapter, don't be upset! It'll come in the next chapters! Don't forget to send us more! Until next time, this is bluejaygirl and raccoonlover signing off! :D_


	3. Lover's Screwed Up Personality

Regular Show: Truth or Dare

Jay: Previously on RS: Truth or Dare...

There were some make outs. grrrr. Benson had to eat one of his gumballs. And Rigby had to pee on him. and we're up to the point where Rigby and Eileen kiss an-

Lover: NO! No way! I'm not looking at it!

Jay: Screw you! Anyways, you guys ready?

Rigby: NO!

Eileen: Yes!

Rigby: I'm not gonna kiss her, bitch!

Jay: Hey! I'm not a bitch! You gotta do the dare!

Mordecai: need help?

Jay: sure, grab Rigby.

Rigby: no no no! *Mordecai grabs him and pulls him toward Eileen*

Jay & Mordecai: Pucker up!

Lover: ROAR!

*Rigby and Eileen share a kiss :DDD*

Rigby: *whimpers*

Eileen: :'D

Lover: CAN THEY STOP!

*10 minutes later*

Rigby: *crying*

Lover: *sobbing*

Jay & Mordecai: xD

Jay: This is getting boring. *releases*

Rigby: *runs away* AHHHH!

Mordecai: Next!

Jay: okay, this one is from Ultrablastic123. Have a drinking contest including the hosts- wait, what?

Mordecai: OHHHHH! Sweetie, your gonna have to do it!

Jay: I uh can't! I'm 13!

Lover: seems fun *leaves to get beer*

Mordecai: *laughs* This is gonna be interesting... ;D

Jay: *blushes* No it's not!

Mordecai: yes it will.

Rigby: *returns* okay i finished puking.

Lover: *returns* Okay EVERYBODY COME!

*They all go up*

*Lover throws them beer*

Lover: *opens hers* 1 2 3 START!

*They all start drinking. Pops throws up in the first 15 seconds.*

Pops: *vomits* My! This drink has a bitter flavor!

Jay: *gags* I can't! *gags*

Mordecai: *drinks faster* whoo! I'm drunk! *giggles*

Jay: *pukes on Mordecai* *coughs*

Mordecai: WTF? Dude! *pukes on Jay*

Jay: EWWWW!

Lover: *drinks* You 3 are out! *coughs*

*After 10 more minutes of intense drinking, the gang starts getting more drunk.*

Rigby: dasduikjvgjsdfguwgpsdki I'm tireedddd. *passes out*

Lover: Rigbeeeee! *passes out*

Jay: Looks like there out!

Margaret: *gags then pukes*

Eileen: *passes out*

Mordecai: Out!

Benson: *vomits violently*

Muscle Man: WHOOOOOOOO! *passes out*

High Five Ghost: *vanishes*

Jay: IT'S OVER!

Mordecai: Skips! You won!

Skips: wha?

Jay: Okay dude, answer: what is two plus two?

Skips: f-f-f-f-four! *passes out*

Jay: Correct!

-3 hours later-

Jay: okay the following come from TMNTLittleTomboy.

Lover: read!

Jay: *reads dare one* Oh my God

Lover: lemme see. *reads* OHHHHH! Mordecai! Margaret!

Both: Yeah?

Lover: *giggles* Margaret, TMNTLittleTomboy dares you to...give Mordecai...a... BLOWJOB!

Both: WHAT?

Jay: No fucking way!

Lover: start! and Mordecai?

Mordecai: *nervously* yeah?

Lover: ORGASM!

Mordecai: What the hell?

Jay: No! No orgasms, please.

Lover: PFFT! *shoves Margaret into Mordecai*

*later*

Mordecai: OH MY GOD!

Jay: I'm not looking.

Lover: Did I say you had to? Okay stop!

Margaret: whoa!

Mordecai: *pants*

Lover: Benson! Rigby!

Both: What?

Lover: Benson kick Rigby in the crotch.

Benson: sweet revenge!

Rigby: no!

Benson: hehehe! *kicks him*

Rigby: OWWWWWW! *cries and falls to floor*

Benson: Yeah!

Lover: okay that was random. Next! *reads dare three* Hmm! Mordecai! Jay!

Mordecai: *shudders* What?

Jay: Yes?

Lover: Mordecai, kiss Jay for 10 minutes.

Mordecai: *blushes* Huh?

Jay: What the hell?

Rigby: Yeah-uh! *pushes Mordecai towards her*

Lover: *pushes Jay towards him*

Lover: Now, start!

Rigby: HAHAHAHAHA!

Jay: I'm scared..

Mordecai: me too.

Lover: lean in, dammit!

Both: *whimper then lean in*

Lover: Sh*t! Lips are meeting!

*Yay! A kiss!*

Rigby: how long is this?

Lover: ten minutes! Imma read another dare. Hey, do you like yuri?

Rigby: what's that?

Lover: *tells him*

Rigby: Whoa! Any dares regarding that?

Lover: Yeah, one with Margaret and Eileen.

Jay and Mordecai: Ahh! *fall to floor* Rigby: Uh they're not gonna have sex, right?

Lover: No. she's too young. Anyways, Margaret! Eileen!

Both: Yes?

Rigby: Kiss time!

Both: WHAT NO!

Jay: Screw them. We'll get back soon. OKAY! Next! Oh! This one comes from IceCat19. Since we saw a blowjob...

Lover: WHAT?

Jay: We'll skip that part. Anyways, Mordecai and Rigby...

Both: Yeah?

Jay: Alina asks, (I read your story ^^) Guys, what's your last name?

Rigby: That's easy! It's-

Mordecai: Classified info, dude. Sorry.

Jay: Okayyyy. These come from *gasp* my good friend PerryRocks! Hi, Sara! *waves*

Anyways, Mordecai?

Mordecai: What now? I kissed you and already got a blowjob!

Jay: *sighs* Here catch! *throws*

Mordecai: what the H is this?

Jay: Benson's toothbrush, go to bathroom and wash the toilet with it.

Mordecai: Okayyyy. But I want Lover to come.

Jay: :P Fine, Lover, go.

Lover: Bye!

-both leave-

Jay: Hey, Benson!

Benson: Jay, you're supposed to study!

Jay: It's AUGUST! and I don't start school till WHOOSH!

Benson: *scoffs*

Jay: Hehehe anyways... Do you have the tape?

Benson: the kissing tape, yeah why?

Jay: -gets it from him and goes to mailbox- K, this is for Sara. Enjoy!

-Soon-

Mordecai: I'm done.

Lover: It was fun. Hey Benson!

Benson: What now?

Lover: Go the bathroom and wash your teeth.

Benson: Okay?

Lover: yeah go! -shoves him-

Jay: Does anybody support Morby?

Lover: OMFG! YESSSS!

Jay: Mordecai, slap Rigby's ass.

Both: WHAT!

Jay: wait! MordecaiLover14 is NOT a Morby fan, but just do it!

Rigby: ...

Lover: It's easy! Like this! -slaps Jay's ass-

Jay: WTF!

Lover: Example, dumbfuck.

Mordecai: -sighs- Fine!

Rigby: uhh

Mordecai -slaps Rigby's tail-

Benson: AUGH SICK!

Lover: XD he did it!

Jay: Like it, Benny?

Benson: tasted like toilet!

Jay: That's because it was! It was Mordecai who did it!

Mordecai: Huh, what?

Benson: -gives evil glare- You are dead.

Jay: Okay, Rigby?

Rigby: What

Jay: Go out with Sara.

Rigby: -blushes- okay I will.

Lover: Grrr. She's over in the waiting room.

Rigby: Haha! See ya, bitches!

Lover: Okay.. Mordecai and Margaret?

Both: Yeah?

Lover: this one is from Scard. Mordecai, you must suck on Margaret's boobs and get a milk mustache.

Both: WHAT?

Jay: She means that she wants Skips to say 10 curse words to Pops' dad.

Lover: Boring! Sucking is better!

Jay: Can we do truths? We've done like a million dares.

Lover: Fine.. Uh, from xChibiHoneyx. Jay?

Jay: Yeah?

Lover: How much do you weigh?

Jay: A girl doesn't reveal her weight! But I'll just say lower than 100 lbs. :)

Mordecai: DAMN!

Jay: Screw you!

Lover: Am I bi? Nooooo Uh, Mordecai, why are you so FUCKING tall?

Mordecai: Cause I drink milk. :3

Lover: BWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm bored and upset.

Jay: Why?

Lover: Cause Komodoking used our idea!

Jay: EVERYBODY DOES TRUTH OR DARE!

Lover: -sticks middle finger up-

Jay: Well, I'm gonna watch Futurama! o3o See ya!

Lover: We'll do the boob sucking next time.

Jay: LOVER!

Lover: Rated M for mature, baby! :3


	4. Note!

Hey! Hey! It's us again! :D and we want you guys to send us more truths and dares :333 New chapter should be uploaded at the end of the week! xD

See ya!

-Jay and Love


End file.
